Pickup trucks are popular vehicles for consumers due to their relatively large size, power and versatility. Pickup trucks are often utilized for utility purposes like towing trailers or hauling items in a bed of the truck. Due to their relatively large size, pickup trucks also tend to have a relatively large mass.
Currently, beds of pickup trucks are typically attached to and supported by the truck's frame via multiple cross-sills. More specifically, the cross-sills are mounted such that they extend on top of, and between side rails of the frame. Pickup beds are often made out of steel which makes them heavy. On the other hand, it's known to make pickup beds out of lighter-weight materials such as aluminum, however such materials can be expensive. Additionally, the cross-sills used to support the pickup bed are usually made of metallic material such as steel to ensure adequate support for the bed and for even weight distribution along the frame. The use of the cross-sills results in added material and weight to an already heavy vehicle frame, which can lead to greater carbon emission and reduced fuel economy. The use of cross-sills may also contribute to a “loose lumber” noise and creates a higher center of gravity for the vehicle due to the combination of the pickup bed and cross-sill attachment.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved frame-to-bed assembly that reduces the weight of the pickup truck, is more cost efficient in assembly and production, and solves the problems discussed above.